


Beginning Again

by ashleyfanfic, justwanderingneverlost



Series: Legends of Winter's Peak [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Please read the previous work if you want to understand what's going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwanderingneverlost/pseuds/justwanderingneverlost
Summary: A new beginning for our mountain beans and their community.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Legends of Winter's Peak [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636615
Comments: 205
Kudos: 333





	1. Look How Far We’ve Come

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!! We're back already and have some news we hope everyone will be excited about. 
> 
> We decided today to split up the epilogues into a big series of one-shots/vignettes instead of waiting until we have them all done to post. It was a way to take some of the pressure off of us and hopefully give all of you much more of these beans to enjoy. We'll take turns with each couple starting with Jonerys and go through the next eight or so years with them. There will be lots of fluff, babies, babies everywhere, a tiny bit of angst here and there, and of course some smutty lovin' :D 
> 
> We love each and everyone of you that have showered this mountain world of ours with love and support and we look forward to giving many more trips into it. 
> 
> <3<3<3 JW and Ash

“You’ve done this community another great service, Mrs. Snow,” Tyrion told her, his head on a swivel as he took in all he could see of the new school house. 

It was a wonderful thing to see and did her heart good, she hoped all the students and their families as well.

Tyrion and his older brother had come to them after the dust had settled, a rather fat pouch of money in hand. Their way of trying to right the wrongs committed by their father and his organization. Jon and Robb of course didn’t want a dime of it, both feeling the death of their enemies enough. So Daenerys offered a different solution. One she had already discussed with Jon, though she was glad to bring the Lannister brothers along. She would match whatever was in their pouch and they would build a new school. One with multiple classrooms and teachers, four of each to be exact. Ramps and wider doorways for Bran and any other child who’d been forced to stay at home because of an illness. And buses to bring in those who lived too far or had no way of getting there. 

All parties had eagerly agreed, the Lannister brothers even donating a piece of land to build it on. Arya and Gendry quickly offered up all the lumber that would be needed as well. Jon and Robb their time to swing hammers and run saws, maybe drive some buses. Margaery was certain Olenna would chip in whatever was needed too. 

One community meeting later and Winter Valley School was born.

That had been four months before, and now here they were, touring it less than half an hour from the ribbon cutting. 

She smiled down at Tyrion, though he didn't see. “Last I checked you and your brother helped us, Mr. Lannister.” 

“We only helped with the funding,” Jaime cut in. “You all did all the rest.”

Myrcella popped out of one of the classrooms ahead of them, her smile bright. “I can't wait to start Miss Sto— I mean, Mrs. Snow. It's so beautiful,” she exclaimed, but her sweet face soon fell into sadness. “I just wish you would be here too.”

Dany went to her and gave her a hug. “You’ll see me sometimes, I promise. As superintendent, it’ll be my job to come by and check on things.”

“Will you bring the baby?” she asked, beaming once more.

Laughing, Dany ran a hand over her growing stomach and winked at Myrcella. “At least once or twice.”

Happy again, Myrcella grabbed her father's hand and urged him on into her classroom, Tyrion and Tommen following. Daenerys turned around and watched her family as they walked around the spotless building, the fresh scent of paint and wood not bothering her stomach for once. Robb had stayed home with a  _ very _ expectant Margaery, but Arya and Gendry were there and had Bran, rolling him from room to room. She adored seeing the smile on his face, the brightness in his eyes. He’d deserved the hope and freedom this would give him for far too long. 

Movement to her right caught her gaze and she watched as Jon walked out of Rickon's classroom, the boy in his arms and their discussion serious, both of them brooding so she had to bite back a grin. 

They’d worked for weeks to ease his little brother into the knowledge she wouldn't be teaching him anymore. While he was beyond excited about the new building—she and Jon had made a point of bringing him with them every time they’d checked on the construction—he was still out of sorts she wouldn't be going back to school with him. 

She and Jon had lain awake many nights talking through it. He, of course, was supportive of whatever she chose to do, but she could always hear the worry laced in his voice. And she had worries of her own.

The memories had yet to leave her at peace, sometimes sneaking in to grab her unawares at the worst times. He feared for her and the baby because of it just as she did.

She had truly loved teaching the children, even though the job had begun as nothing more than a ruse to get her into enemy territory. But after everything. After Ramsay. After the fire. After Tywin. Jon. Their baby. Their family.

Home was all she wanted. All she had ever wanted. 

Jon’s eyes met hers as she walked toward them, apologetic and affectionate at once. She smiled at him and ran her hand up Rickon's back. 

“Come on, little man. Show me your desk and books. I know Miss Baker has everything ready for Monday.”

Rickon sighed, but squirmed until Jon set him on his feet. It helped her heart a bit that he took her hand and pulled her into his classroom. 

“She's put me right in the middle,” he grumbled as they made it to his desk. He let her hand go and shoved his into his pockets.

She looked over her shoulder at Jon and exchanged smiles with him, both rolling their eyes. “Why don't you like the middle?” she asked Rickon, turning back to him.

“Best seat in the house if you ask me,” Jon cut in. 

“I think I have to agree,” she said, “Not too close, not too far. You’ll have friends on all sides…”

“I reckon,” he sighed again before climbing in his seat and lifting the lid of his desk. He pulled out his reader, bright and brand new. She didn't miss his feet swinging happily above the floor. 

“That's about the prettiest book I ever seen,” Jon mused as he stepped up behind her, an arm slipping around her shoulders. Hers went around his waist of its own accord. “Sure wish I’d had one like when I was in school.”

Rickon nodded, not bothering to look up as he flipped through the pages carefully, the colorful illustrations of boys and girls, puppies and kittens enough to make anyone smile. “Yeah. I like the pictures.”

She felt Jon’s silent laughter against her side and had to bite her lip. “Rickon, do you remember what you told me a while back, about me being a part of your pack, and how much you wanted me on the mountain?”

He closed his book and his solemn little freckled face turned up to hers. He gave one slow nod of his head. 

“Our family needs me there. Margaery especially. The baby will be here any day now, and she's going to need my help.” She made a show of rubbing her belly. “And in a few months more this one will be too and there will be two babies for all of us to take care of.”

“I know, I know. An’ it's mine an’ Bran’s job ta come ta school and get smarter so we can help like ery’body else.” He put his book up and hopped down. “Don't mean I gotta like it.” 

She laughed despite her best efforts not to. “No, I don't suppose it does. But how about this? When you get home everyday, I’ll help you with any homework you might have, and we’ll keep a set of your books at home that we can read together. And I bet before too long you’ll be the smartest one in the class, because you’ll have  _ two _ teachers.”

“Alright, I reckon Bran might need me here too, since you won't be around ta help him.”

“Rickon,” Jon warned lowly. 

His little brother threw his hands out. “What? It's true, ain't it? He needs help sometimes and he don't like nobody but one a’ us helpin’ him. I’m just sayin’ he needs me here, is all.”

She licked her lips and pressed them together to keep her smile from growing too wide as she took one of his hands in hers and Jon’s in the other. “Come on, my boys. Let's go find everyone else so we can cut a ribbon.”

“Can I help!?” Rickon asked.

She smiled down at him brightly. “You can absolutely help. But you have to promise to smile so our picture will be pretty in the paper.”

“Oh, I can do that.” He took off at a run down the hall where Arya, Gendry, and Bran waited. “Bran! I get to help cut the ribbon! Bet Dany will let you too!”

She made to follow, but was quickly pulled around and into Jon's arms. Laughing, she stared up into his lovely dark eyes. They were so full of his heart it stole her very breath. She ran her hands up his chest smiling at him softly. “What is it?”

He ran a finger along the edge of her hair just over her eyes and tucked a bit behind her ear. “You got any idea how proud I am a’ you?” he asked his voice gone all rough and raspy with emotion.

Smothering a whimper, she dropped her forehead to his chest and worked to swallow down the sudden knot in her throat. They had both been careful to keep it all under wraps, to not say anything to stir the past back up too much. She'd known one of them would break sooner rather than later and had tried to prepare herself. She failed.

One of his hands slid up her back and into her hair, fingers soft and tentative at her nape. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “I’m sorry. I couldn—”

She grabbed his other hand and squeezed it as she brought it to her lips, several kisses placed to his knuckles before she was able to raise her face to his again. She gave him the best smile she could manage. “Don't apologise. And don't think for one minute I did any of this by myself either. Without you by my side none of this would be possible,” she whispered.

He shook his head just as she knew he would, ever the self depreciating one he was. “That ain't so. You would've.”

She shook her head right back at him. “No, Jon. Not without you. Not  _ then _ , not four months ago, not last week, not today.” His eyes closed and she watched his throat work as he pulled her into a hug. “Be proud, but be proud of us. We did this together,” she went on. “You were here every day I was and more besides. Working in the cold, the hot sun.”

He squeezed her tighter and gave a chuff. “Alright, alright. I’m proud a’ all of us. How's that?”

“Much better,” she answered, raising up on her toes and kissing his plush lips. 

He kissed her back before linking her arm through his and leading her down the hall. They reached the front door and found what had to be the entire town gathered in the school yard. Jon let her go and stepped aside the moment they were spotted, clapping his hands as he smiled at her. She wanted to snatch him back to her side, but it was too late. Everyone had joined in, smiles all around, clapping and whistles and even the bell ringing as her cheeks flushed.

Jon leaned down close to her ear. “I’m still proud a’ you most.”


	2. Little Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little surprise coming for the Waters house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Ashley here! It's been a long time since I posted anything that JW and I have written. So this is my time to gloat about my fellow writer. Not only did she make this gorgeous mood board, but she does such an amazing job of bringing out all the raw emotions of all these characters. I truly love writing with her and it's such a cathartic creative process. She's totally amazing and has made my writing better. 
> 
> In other news, adulting is hard. I'm sure most of you know that. So, be kind to each other. You never know what sort of hell another person is going through.

**ARYA**

She had done her best to hide the nausea while waiting for Gendry to take Rickon to school. Her little brother had fussed and carried on about Dany no longer being his teacher, but everyone assured him if he’d give the new one a chance and he might like her. So far he did, even if he continued to grumble. 

The moment she heard Gendry’s truck pull away, she sprinted for the bathroom and dry heaved for what felt like an eternity. 

Her empathy for Dany and Margaery grew tenfold, a degree she didn’t think she’d been capable of. She finally collected herself from her bathroom floor, rinsing her mouth out and brushing her teeth, before she dressed and went searching for some advice. She made her way across to the main house, quiet voices coming through the open windows. She went inside and found a very pregnant Margaery seated at the kitchen table with a smaller, but still obviously pregnant, Dany. 

“Morning,” Dany greeted with a smile. “Jon made coffee before he left if you’d like some.”

“Where’d he go?”

“He and Robb went to help Tormund with something at the store.”

She took a seat at the table. “And Bran?”

“Dickon picked him up before Rickon left for school,” Margaery offered. “He’s spending the weekend with them, took his school work with him.”

“You mean spending the weekend with Talla,” Dany said with a smirk.

“So, we’re alone?”

Margaery eyed her curiously. “Yes. Why?”

She looked between them both for a moment, chewing on her lip, bracing herself for what she knew was coming. “I think I’m pregnant,” she finally said.

It was almost comical how their eyes widened at the same time. The bright smiles on their faces made her less happy. She expected they wanted to jump up and dance her around, but thankfully they were both too big to be attempting such.

“That’s wonderful!” Dany beamed instead, reaching over and squeezing her hand.

“What did Gendry say?” Margaery asked, still smiling like a loon.

Arya sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, careful to avoid her sore breasts. “I haven’t told him yet,” she muttered, eyes on the table. “I’m givin’ my cycle a full two weeks late ’fore I tell him. But I have a problem.”

“What’s that?” Dany asked, her voice mellowed, concerned.

“I can’t stop wretchin’ my guts up in the mornin’s,” she told her. “It’s puttin’ me off wantin’ to eat anything all day.”

Margaery slowly stood and waddled over to the cabinet. She removed a tin of saltines and a box of tea, holding them up and shaking them as she made her way back to the table. “Dany gave this to me when I was first pregnant. Worked wonders.”

“The saltines work best before you’ve put feet to floor,” Dany instructed with a smile.

Arya nodded. “Alright. Any other helpful hints to not make me kick him in the balls every mornin’?”

They both laughed. “Remember that Gendry loves you and you love him,” Dany said. “And when that doesn’t work… remember you were probably an enthusiastic member of getting yourself pregnant.”

Arya smirked at that and leaned back in her chair, suppressing the urge to rub her hands over her belly. They’d been trying for months, even thought it had worked at one point only for her monthly to come and dash their hopes. The memory of the dejected look on Gendry’s face kept her from telling him until she was more sure. 

“How are you feeling other than the vomiting?” Margaery asked.

“Tired. Otherwise fine.”

Dany cut her a look. “Just tired?”

“Exhausted,” she admitted. “An it’s like this bone deep tired that makes me want ta do nothin’ all day.” 

A knowing smile bloomed on Dany's face. “Well, if you want more assurance, you could go see Sam. He can do a blood test.”

Arya sighed. “I don’t wanna get Gendry’s hopes up again.”

Dany put a hand on her shoulder. “Or yours?”

She nodded. “Right,” she admitted and shook off the melancholy that threatened to overtake her before standing up. “Thanks for the help.”

“You’re welcome,” Margaery called after her as she left the house. 

She was busy preparing her tea when Gendry came in from taking Rickon to school. “I made some coffee,” she announced as he dropped his hat on the bench beside the door. 

“And that’s one of the many reasons I love you,” he muttered as he grabbed a cup and filled it. 

The kettle whistled on the stove and she steeped her tea in the hot water, the crisp scent of peppermint filling the room. 

“You hungry?” Gendry asked, his eyes focused on their empty stovetop. 

She shook her head. “I grabbed a biscuit from Margaery,” she answered quickly. He was staring at her. Hard. She could feel the intensity of his eyes on her, but ignored it best she could. “Get Rickon off to school?”

He nodded and took a seat at the table. “I did. He’s still moanin’ Dany ain’t his teacher.”

“I don’t think he’d want her to have an episode every time she went in that building. Best she not be his teacher,” she answered and sipped the hot tea, wincing as the liquid burned her lip. But as the peppermint made its way through her system, she could feel her stomach settle almost immediately. That had her groaning with relief.

“Alright, what’s wrong?”

She looked up at him, surprised at the frustrated tone in his voice. “What d’you mean?”

“You’re drinkin’ hot tea, which you ain't never done. And you’re lyin’ to me ‘bout eatin’.” His eyes narrowed. “You sick and ain’t tellin’ me?”

She couldn’t look him in the eyes as she answered. “N-No.”

“Arya.” The firmness in which he said her name caused a shiver to creep up her spine. She glanced at him to see him staring at her in concern. “What’s wrong?” he asked again, softer.

She blew out a huff, knowing he wouldn't ever let it go and her heart unable to stand his worrying. “Alright fine. But I don’t want ya to get your hopes up. Could just be some kind of sickness or somethin’...” She huffed out another breath as she picked at her nails. “I think… I’m pregnant.”

His pretty blue eyes went a little wide and he tilted his head. “Tell me why ya think that?”

She couldn't believe it, but she blushed. “I been throwin’ up every mornin’ after you leave. Been bone tired every day. And… I’m nearly two weeks late on my lady cycle,” she mumbled out as quick as she could.

He leaned back in his chair, his fingers tapping a nervous beat onto the worn wood. “How close to nearly?”

“Two days. I didn’t wanna tell ya cause I remember how disappointed you was last time I thought I was and I didn’t wanna do that to ya again.”

He stretched his arm out and took her hand and tugged on her until she sat across his lap. Both his arms wrapped around her and pulled her down for a sweet kiss. “You ain’t ever disappointed me...”

“Gendry...”

He shook his head. “Listen, whether or not you're pregnant don’t mean I love ya less or gonna think bad ‘bout ya. I love you, Arya.”

She gave him a small smile and leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes. “Alright. Then… I think this is really it. I think,” she took his hand in hers and put it over her flat belly, “You and me done made us a baby.”

He pressed his lips to hers and hugged her tighter. “God help everybody livin’ on this mountain.”

She laughed and nodded. “The Waters clan is gonna cause hell.”

“Damn right.”


	3. You're Heaven to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Marg welcome the first of the new generation of Starks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! Ashley here! We've been diligently working on this chapter for a while now but just jumped back into it the other day. We hope this brings a smile to your day during all that's happening in the world right now. Love each other, take care of each other, and no touching!
> 
> Moodboard was made by justwandering-neverlost. It's gorgeous, isn't it?

_ _

_ When I think of you and the first time we met   
And I heard the sound of your sweet gentle voice   
My heart took me over and gave me no choice   
And right then I knew   
  
_

_ It makes me want more of you   
Again and again   
I fall more in love with you   
Than I've ever been   
From the moment you wake me up   
Till you kiss me goodnight   
Everything that you do   
It makes me want more of you   
  
_

_ When I look at you now that years have gone by   
I think of the memories that time can't erase   
And all of the smiles that you've brought to my face   
Your love's been so true   
  
_

_ It makes me want more of you   
Again and again   
I fall more in love with you   
Than I've ever been   
From the moment you wake me up   
Till you kiss me goodnight   
Everything that you do   
It makes me want more of you   
  
_

_ When I leave this earth you'll be holding my hand   
And it gives me comfort to know you'll be there   
And I'll thank the Lord for the love that we share   
  
_

_ You're heaven to me   
It makes me want more of you   
Again and again   
I fall more in love with you   
Than I've ever been   
From the moment you wake me up   
Till you kiss me goodnight   
Everything that you do   
It makes me want more of you   
  
_

_ Everything that you do   
It makes me want more of you _

_**More of You  
Chris Stapleton** _

  
  


Robbaery Epilogue

Rickon had his head resting on her belly, a hand on each side as they rested on the couch. Every time the baby would kick at him he would laugh. She ran her fingers through his curls, loving the sound of his giggles. “What do you think it’s going to be?” she asked him.

“I hope it’s a boy! That’a way he can go fishin’ with us.”

“Why can’t you take a girl? Dany goes fishing with you all the time.”

He lifted his head, his little brow pinched in thought. “I reckon that’s true. It can be a girl, I guess.”

She smiled. “Whatever it turns out to be, he or she is going to love you.”

“They will?”

“Of course! You’ll be like their big brother. In fact, I think you’ll be the big brother to all the babies.”

His smile was as bright as a summer morning. “I never been the big brother ‘fore! Only a little one! Do I get to boss em ‘round like everybody does me?”

She raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. “What do you think?”

He was quiet for a minute then shrugged. “Long as I don’t get caught!”

“You little imp,” she said with a laugh as she pulled him closer for a hug and he immediately pulled back. 

“I don’t wanna hurt the baby.”

“The baby’s fine, sweetheart. I’m getting a hug.” She pulled him closer and he giggled as she covered his face in kisses as well. She finally released him and he ran from the room, nearly colliding with Robb. 

“Whoa! Slow down there, little man!” he called over his shoulder before turning back to her and handing her tea over. She placed the saucer on her belly, which earned a smile from her husband. “How you feelin’, darlin’?”

“I’m hot, achy, tired, and I’m ready to get this baby out of me,” she grumbled.

He rubbed a hand over her belly, then knelt in the floor in front of her as he pressed his lips over their baby. “Hey baby a’ ours, think you can make an appearance soon and give your momma a break?”

After a kiss to his auburn curls she put the saucer on the side table. “How swollen are my feet?”

Robb sat back and looked down. His eyebrows immediately rose and he was on his feet. “Let’s elevate ‘em,” he said as he brought the chair they kept in the corner in front of her. 

He gently lifted her feet up and her eyes widened. “Robb, they’re huge!”

She was nearly crying when he took her hand. “Tell me what to do.”

She shook her head and covered her face with her other hand as the tears finally started to fall. “I don’t know!”

The door to the house opened and Olenna entered. Margaery didn’t know whether to laugh or cry that her grandmother had picked that time to show up. “My child, what’s happened?”

“I-I...my feet are swollen, my body hurts, it’s hot, and I’m ready for the baby to come!”

Robb continued to rub her hand and Olenna sat beside her on the sofa. “Enough of that. The baby will come when it comes. You can’t rush it and you don’t want to. The longer they stay in there the better off they are,” she said as she wiped away her tears with her lace handkerchief before pushing it into her hand. “Something told me to come visit you today. I’m glad I did.”

She took a deep breath and tried to get control of her emotions, but felt as if that endeavor was useless. She already loved their baby so much she couldn’t bear it, but she was absolutely miserable and there was no denying it. 

“Thank you for coming,” she sniffled and Robb let her go, heading toward the kitchen again. 

“What have you been doing? Walking, I hope,” her grandmother asked.

“When my ankles aren’t so swollen I feel as if they could pop.”

Olenna sighed and brushed her hair from her face. “It won’t be long, now. Just a few more days maybe.” Robb entered the room one once more with a cool glass of lemonade and her paper fan. “Ah, making yourself useful.”

Her husband ignored Olenna’s taunt as usual as he passed both to her. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “I’m goin’ to head to the barn to help Jon and Gendry. You send Rickon if you need anything.”

She nodded and watched him leave. Her grandmother urged her to sip the drink, then placed it on the table. “It’s worth it,” she said softly, taking the fan from her and waving her face with blessedly cool air. “All the discomfort you're enduring, it’s going to be worth it when you hold that sweet baby in your arms. I promise. It only becomes disappointing later when they start to develop their own ideas about what they think they should do,” she said with a smirk.

Margaery rolled her eyes and took her grandmother’s hand. “Please don’t ever change.”

She chuckled. “My girl, I’m too close to death to consider changing.”

*~*

Two nights later sleep refused to come. Her back was killing her and she was experiencing waves of tightness in her belly she'd never felt before. Robb was being an angel and rubbing her back for her, though. Half of her felt that it was the  _ least _ he could do. She groaned as he hit a particularly deep spot around her spine.

“Ya want me to stop?”

“You stop and I’ll kill you,” she grunted.

She threw the covers to the foot of the bed, finding even the sheet to be too heavy against her skin. The breeze coming through the window felt more like someone’s hot breath blowing over her. “Can I do anythin’ else?”

“No, just keep doing that,” she urged and grunted again as she pushed herself upright and leaned into the pillow she held beneath her belly. 

She felt a soft  _ pop  _ then a rush of wet heat flooded between her thighs. 

Robb’s voice cut through the silence of the room. “Uh... darlin’, ya need to go to the bathroom?”

She shook her head and watched the puddle growing around her hips, knowing it could be only one thing. Her water had broke. Turning back to Robb she was met with his concerned face, blue eyes wide. She reached for him. “Help me up.” 

He quickly climbed from the bed and ran around to her side, moving the pillows out of the way before helping her stand. The pressure in her pelvis suddenly grew immense, an uncontrollable groan breaking free. Her eyes shot to Robb's. “It’s happening,” she gasped. There was no doubt in her mind.

He gave her a small smile though he looked absolutely terrified. “I’ll send Rickon over to Gendry. They’ll do like we planned. Sound the alert, get Jon headed down the mountain to tell Sam and your Grandmother.”

She nodded. “I’m going to go to the bathroom.”

He placed a kiss on her lips and handed over her robe before helping her down the hall. He entered Rickon’s room as she went to the bathroom. 

“But I was sleepin’,” she heard Rickon grumble as Robb carried him out of the house. A few minutes later, Robb was back and she could hear the car pulling away. 

“What can I do?”

She braced herself on the door frame as a wave of pressure took her belly and back again. Robb was there and holding her upright as she took deep breaths, finding they hardly did a thing to help. When it ebbed she took another deep breath and continued walking, waving irritated hands at him. He let her go and allowed her to continue walking around by herself. “Just hold me up when they hit.”

He nodded and did as she asked, making sure not to hover around her while she walked, turning on lights here and there as she made her way through the house. But as soon as another contraction hit, tensing her belly, he was there in front of her, holding her hands, letting her lean against him and whispering to her how proud he was, how much he loved her while time passed so slowly she wondered if it was passing at all.

The sound of a car rolling to a stop in front of the house then the front door opening caused her to stop her ambling circuit through the house. Sam and Gilly came around the corner and into the kitchen. A breath of relief rushed through her.

“Jon tells me there’s going to be a baby today,” Sam said, smile bright as he placed his bag on the chair in the corner.

Gilly, for her part, went straight toward the bedroom. “Do you have towels to cover your bed, Margaery?”

“Bathroom, second shelf.”

As his wife disappeared Sam pulled out items from his bag. “Jon’s gone on to Highgarden, so your grandmother should be around soon. Do you know how far apart your contractions are?”

“No. We haven’t been timing them,” she said nervously. 

Sam held out a steadying hand. “It’s alright. We can start when your next one hits,” he said gently. She rubbed her back, wishing it was already over and she could just hold her child in her arms. She felt another one take her and Robb was in front of her instantly, holding her hands, reminding her to breathe. 

She knew her grip was tight, but honestly, he could suffer a little pain for all she was going through. How people ever decided to have more than one child was beyond her. This was horrendous. She felt torn between screaming and puking. 

When it died away, she watched Sam write down the time from his watch and she started walking again, into the bedroom, rubbing her hands over her belly, taking deep breaths as she went. Gilly, the angel that Margaery was convinced she was, had stripped the bed and laid down towels for her. 

She was already sweating, and stopped at her vanity to pull her hair into a messy bun, just to get it off her neck and face. She leaned over it as another contraction began to build and Robb was there, rubbing the small of her back which felt wonderful, but did nothing to really relieve the pressure. 

“That’s eight minutes,” Sam called. 

Once it stopped, she stood up straighter and met Sam’s gaze. “I’d like to examine you for a few moments and then you can go back to walking,” he said with a nod.

“Alright,” she agreed and Robb and Gilly helped her onto the bed. 

Sam washed his hands in the basin, and thankfully, Gilly draped a towel over her lap to preserve a little of her dignity. He pressed his fingers inside and she winced at the sharp ache it induced. 

Robb’s hold on her hand tightened. “You alright?”

“Yes, just twinges a bit,” she whispered and Sam thankfully finished up and stood with a smile. “Everything’s alright?”

“Everything looks great. You can get back up if you’d like, continue walking. It’s best for you,” he said with a smile. 

Robb helped her to her feet and off they went again. She was already so tired, but the thought of sitting or laying still seemed even more awful. After three more contractions, she heard the screen door open again and her grandmother was there, in her dressing gown and slippers. She couldn’t help but smile at her, tears flooding her eyes. “I’m so glad you’re here,” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around her. 

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” She pulled away and cupped her face. “Alright, back to walking. Tarly,” she called out. “Where do we stand?”

“Eight minutes apart, about five centimeters dilated.”

Her grandmother gave her a sympathetic look. “You have a good deal of time, my girl.” She looked over her shoulder out the front door. “Loras!”

Her brother was suddenly in the house and he stepped forward to press a kiss on her cheek. “Yes, ma’am?”

“Put on some coffee for us and some tea for your sister,” she ordered. “And send that other brother of yours back down the hill to tell the others that it looks to be a long night.”

“Coffee and tea are already going,” Jon told them as he came out of the kitchen. She had completely missed him coming inside. He came to her and kissed her cheek. “We’ve got Rickon, so don’t ya be worryin’ bout him.”

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Thank you for getting them all so quickly.”

He winked at her. “Least I could do, besides Robb‘ll be repayin’ the favor for us soon no doubt.” He kissed her fingers and passed her off to her waiting brother.

Loras gave her a quick squeeze. “I’ll be back. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” she gasped as he left the room again, her emotions long since beyond her control. She heard the door open and shut and went back to walking the floors of the house, her audience hovering not far from her, quiet and mostly a comfort to her tense nerves. They watched her make a few laps around the kitchen, several around the living room, and even through Rickon and Bran’s rooms. Bran was with Sansa that weekend, thankfully. 

Every now and again she would stop and lean against something and Robb would swoop in and take his place in front or behind, or wherever she insisted he be, never once growing tired of her snipping and snapping at him. The night stretched on and on, seemingly never ending. The pains certainly were. Rising up to take her again and again, deep and nearly drowning, only to ebb. Each once was longer than the last, coming quicker than the one before. 

Every time she had a contraction, Robb would call out to Sam and he would write out the time. Once an hour, he would check her again and tell her she was progressing well. That helped. She needed to know that soon her baby would be in her arms. 

As the sun finally began to rise, she’d been afraid it never would, she walked out onto the porch and stood, needing the cool air on her heated skin. 

It was around seven-thirty when Dany showed up with a basket. “I brought breakfast,” she declared as she placed it on the kitchen table. 

Her brothers and father had joined them not half an hour before and they loaded up plates of food while she stood and watched longingly. Sam had urged her not to eat anything. Truthfully, she was ready to throw something at him. At all of them.

Dany stepped forward and brushed her sweat slickened hair from her face, a worried frown on her own. She walked to the sink and soaked a rag, rang it out, and came back to her and pressed it to her face. 

Margaery let out a blissful sigh. “Thank you.”

“You’ve been at it a while. How are really you doing?”

“I’m going to kill Robb,” she said through clenched teeth and Dany took her hands, realizing she was having a contraction. Robb was behind her immediately and she rested her weight against him. 

“Sam! Another one.”

“That’s three minutes,” he said as he came back from the bedroom. “Hopefully it won’t be much longer, now,” he said encouragingly. 

“You said that when they were five minutes apart,” she seethed.

“Trying to remain optimistic.”

She glared at him and Dany went back to wiping down her fevered skin. “You’ll have a sweet baby when this is all over with. Rickon has been driving Jon and I crazy since Robb brought him to us.”

“Is he alright?”

“He’s impatient,” she chuckled. “Wants to know when he can hold the baby and why it’s taking so long.”

“He’s got school so that should occupy his mind the entire day.”

“And there will hopefully be a baby here to greet him once he gets home,” Loras said around a mouth full of biscuit.

“ Hopefully?” Margaery snapped at her brother who looked around the room confused at such a harsh tone being directed to him from his beloved sister.

Dany brushed her hair down and shook her head. “Ignore him. He doesn’t know anything about birthing a baby.” She suddenly turned to him. “And unless you have ‘Doctor’ next to your name you’ll not make any more comments like that to your sister.”

Loras held up his hands in surrender and went to the front porch. Garlan chuckled from the table. “I haven’t seen him leave a room with that face since Pa caught him with that crate of gooseberry wine.”

“Yes, and he was drunk and threw up all over my rug,” Olenna chidded. “You go outside, too.”

“Margaery!” Rickon’s voice called from outside the house and she could hear his thumping footfalls getting closer and the door flew open. He stood in the doorway, eyes wide and too scared to approach. “Are ya alright?”

She gave him a nod and a small smile. “I’m good, sweet boy,” she told him as she held her hands out to him and he came to hug her around the belly. “You should be getting ready for school.”

“I am. Jon says Gendry is gonna take me and then him and Jon started talkin’. So, I came to check on ya.” His wide blue eyes looked up at her then back at the baby still in her belly. “Hey you, wait til I get outta school to get born.”

“Rickon,” Dany admonished. 

“Rickon!” Jon’s voice called from outside and soon he was in the kitchen as well. “Boy! I told you to get in the truck.”

“I’m gonna. I just wanted ta see Margaery and if she’d had the baby yet.”

“Well, she hasn’t. Get your tail in the truck, now.”

He held the door open for his little brother who waved at them all. “I GET OUTTA SCHOOL AT THREE!”

Robb shooed him away and Margaery started laughing, leaned against the back of one of the chairs. She'd needed his sweet distraction, no matter how short. Robb rubbed a soothing hand over her back just as another contraction chose that moment to hit. She bent over a bit more with a groan, nearly causing the chair to fly out from under her and hit the floor from her weight until Olenna suddenly plopped herself in it, obviously having seen what was about to happen. She gritted her teeth, her fingers digging into the wood and the pressure in her belly moved down all at once, deep and dreadful. She held her breath, hoping it would go away with the contraction, but it didn't, staying strong and filling her with panic. “Sam!” 

He was there in an instant and took in the serious look on her face. “Alright, get her to your room and onto the bed,” he insisted. 

Dany and Robb slipped beneath her arms and took all her weight they could, quickly making their way to the bedroom. 

They had almost made it to the bed when Olenna spoke up behind them. “Robb, get her settled and then you can keep Loras and Garlan company on the porch.”

Margaery stopped them and Robb turned to face her grandmother, his blue eyes blazing. “Unless you have a bullet you’re gonna put in my head, there’s nothing you can say or do to get me to leave her,” he said in no uncertain terms.

Olenna dared to roll her eyes with a huff then turned to Sam where he already stood by her bed. “You’re a medical professional. You tell him to wait outside like all the other husbands.”

“Actually, I’ve had several who have sta—”

“Oh shut up,” Olenna interrupted and turned on Robb again. “You don’t need to be here. She has me and her doctor.”

Wholly fed up Margaery let out a growl. “Grandmother,” she gritted out as another contraction rushed through her, sounding like some sort of demon. Olenna's eyes went wide and Sam went to the basin and washed his hands, realizing that he wasn’t needed for this conversation. The contraction began to wane and sucked in a great breath, her eyes still fixed on her grandmother. “Robb is staying with me, propped behind me. If you want to help, hold one of my legs when I start to push.” 

Her orders given she shuffled closer to the bed, praying she made it before the next one hit. Robb jumped up onto the bed and he and Dany helped her settle back against him between his spread thighs. Before she could get fully situated another contraction ripped through her and she let out a scream. 

“These are coming fast, aren’t they?” Dany asked, a bit of panic in her voice that did nothing to help Margaery's feelings.

“I believe she’s about ready,” Sam said. “I need everyone to decide who’s staying and anyone else needs to get out.”

Margaery looked around the room, seeing Dany, her grandmother, Gilly, who was helping Sam scrub his hands, and Robb’s hands as he was behind her. “Everyone in the room can stay,” she gasped.

Olenna looked less than pleased at that news, but she took a seat on the chair beside the bed and took the rag from Dany and began to wipe her face off. She clenched her hands tight around Robb’s and Sam was there inspecting her progress. “Oh, Maegaery, I can see the top of their head.” Daenerys moved to the end of the bed and gave her a bright smile and an assured smile. 

“Gilly, hold the light,” Sam ordered. “Dany, when I pull the baby out, put them on that blanket and hand them directly to Margaery and let’s get the baby latched on as quickly as possible.” 

She looked up at him, gasping and panting, the pressure continuing to grow. “Can I please take off this gown?” she whined.

He nodded. “Yes. You should. You don’t want to ruin it.”

“Afraid it’s too late for that.” She tried to tug it off and even with Robb’s help, it seemed impossible. 

“Dany, look in the top drawer and hand me my knife,” Robb asked her.

Dany rushed over to the dresser and dug it out, and rushed just as quickly to hand it to him. He cut the front of the gown, as far as he could reach then handed it to Daenerys to finish. Margaery quickly shoved the sleeves over her arms and collapsed back against Robb’s chest, the smallest amount of relief hitting her. To say she was exhausted would be an understatement. She took a deep breath, leaning against her husband and allowing his strength to hold her up. 

Sam finished his exam and smiled up at her. “We’re almost there. It’s time for you to push. So, when you feel your next contraction, I need you to push with all your might,” he instructed. 

How she would, she didn’t know, but she gave a tight nod anyway and waited for it to build back up. She didn’t have to wait long, the pain rushed in again so intense it took her very breath from her, despite all the voices telling her to push. She bore down, feeling as if she was being ripped in half, a tearing fire that would never end. 

When the contraction faded, she relaxed back against Robb gasping for air. He kissed the side of her head and held her tight. “You can do this, darlin’.”

“Don’t talk to me,” she groaned. “You did this to me!” she screamed as the next contraction stormed through her abdomen, taking over her body. All she could do was give into it. There was no fighting the force of it. The moment it released her she collapsed against Robb, tears streaming down her face. While the contraction was gone the pain was still searing and tearing at her. She wanted it done. She wanted the baby in her arms. She wanted the pain to stop. She would never complain again if the baby would just get here and put her out of her misery.

“Come on, Margaery,” her grandmother prodded, dabbing a cool rag at her face. “You do not give up.”

“I can’t do this anymore,” she cried and hated the tears, but there was nothing for it. Olenna didn't argue but looped one arm beneath her knee as Dany grabbed the other and on Sam’s instruction they pulled her legs up and back. It lifted her pelvis and everything became worse. The pressure so immense she was sure she was going to pass out. She screamed at them to stop.

“No, you can do this. You’re going to be a mother and you must  _ endure _ . Remember that, child.”

Another dreadful wave gripped her and she was only upright because Robb was holding her so tightly. “One big push,” Sam called and she did. She pushed with all that was in her, her body straining, curled forward as she screamed out her pain. When it ebbed she was panting, tears streaming down her sweaty face. “And we have a head,” Sam said with a smile at her. Her pelvis hurt in ways she couldn’t describe, the fire burning through her blinding. Then her body took over again, straining as another contraction seized her and she was back to pushing, all sounds but the pounding of her blood echoing in her ears gone. Something suddenly loosened within her and the contraction relented and the pressure was gone. 

She opened her eyes to see Sam holding a screaming baby in his arms. He wiped the baby’s face, then handed it over to Margaery. “It’s a girl,” he announced with a huge smile. 

She dropped back against Robb, his face pressed to the side of her head as they both cried. “You did it,” he breathed in awe. 

A few minutes passed in a blur of voices and sounds, but all she knew was the sweet baby with bright blue eyes looking up at her from where she was latched onto her breast. Robb moved from behind her, someone else holding her up as he helped Gilly get the bed situated and then he was back beside her, helping her grandmother clean up their daughter. “A girl, Robb,” she said as she took his hand.

“She’ll be as beautiful as you,” he said as he pressed a kiss to her brow. He looked around at the other people in the room and she knew he wanted them all to leave them for a few moments. 

She looked over at her grandmother. “Can you get me some water? My throat feels raw.”

“From all the screaming, I would imagine. But yes.” She stood and looked at the other two still lingering. “Gilly and Sam, come with me.”

Gilly nodded. “I’ll get some fresh water and you can give her a bath when she’s done eating.”

“Yes, and I’ll take care of this,” Sam said and she realized it was the afterbirth. Once the door was closed behind them all, Robb propped all of the pillows behind her and helped her situate. She winced, her body exhausted and feeling as if it was on fire. 

“She’s so tiny,” she whispered to him and he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her tiny brow. “But she’s all ours.”

“She is. She’s...beautiful. I can’t stop looking at her.”

She popped off her breast and Margaery lifted her to her shoulder and patted her tiny bare back. Robb took that opportunity to clean her a little, then each of Margaery’s hands. She went back to burping the baby, and soon a small sound slipped free and caused them both to smile. “What shall we call her?” he asked.

They had talked of names but never decided. She shook her head. “I don’t know. Abigale? I always liked that name.”

He gave her the sweetest smile. “I like it.”

She shifted their daughter into her arms again and looked at her husband. “Can you get me a clean gown?”

He stood and grabbed a shorter gown with sleeves that tied. A gift from Dany that would be easier to feed the baby in. It was also the softest one she had and wasn’t just a simple white but a lovely robin’s egg blue. He put it on the bed and took the baby from her. She slipped the gown over her head and bit her lip as she watched Robb cradle their daughter, cooing at her and brushing his hands over her as she squirmed.“Her blanket I made for her is over on my vanity.”

He stood and grabbed it and a cloth diaper as well as a few pins. “Let’s get her presentable for the crazy people in the kitchen,” he said as he sat back on the bed and worked to get the diaper on her and secure it. He then swaddled her in the lightweight blanket, placed another kiss on her head and handed her back to Margaery. “Want me ta let them in?”

She shook her head and held his hand in hers. “No. A few more moments alone,” she whispered.

He leaned forward and kissed her and he seemed unable to hide his smile as she was. “Whatcha think ‘bout your name, sweet girl? Ya like  _ Abigale _ ?” he whispered.

“BUT I WANNA SEE THE BABY!” Rickon’s voice echoed through the house and Margaery laughed.

“Let him in before he brings the house down with his temper.”

“Just him?”

“No, they can all come if they want, but specifically Rickon.”

Robb placed a kiss on her lips then on Abigale’s head and stood. He helped her settle more against the pillows and pulled the blankets over her to the waist.

He went out to the door, closing it quietly behind him, giving her just a moment alone with her daughter. She pressed her nose to her skin, inhaling that sweet scent, tears filling her eyes. She couldn’t believe how her heart had swelled. She thought she had loved her before, while she was still inside her, but holding her in her arms, watching her yawn and her eyes drift closed, she knew she didn’t know what love was. 

Rickon suddenly came through the door and was lifted from his feet as Robb snatched him up. He sat on the edge of the bed with Rickon on his lap. “They all agreed that it’s probably best to let Rickon see her first.”

“Aww, ya mean it ain’t a boy?” 

Robb and Margaery both poked him in the belly and he laughed. “Don’t be mean to her,” she chided him gently. “She’s going to need you when she gets older. Remember, you’re like her big brother.”

He nodded and looked at her then up at Margaery. “She’s sleepin’,” he whispered.   
  


“She’s had an exhausting day,” she said softly. 

“Why?”

“It took a lot for her to get here,” she answered. “Would you like to hold her?”

He looked up at her hopefully. “Really?”

She nodded. Robb shifted around and put him between his legs and facing Margaery completely. “Alright, all ya gotta do is hold your arms like this and Margaery will set her in there real gentle. And make sure you hold this arm up to keep her head steady,” he instructed.

He looked up at Robb, eyes wide. “Is she gonna be heavy?”

“No heavier than a basket of apples.”

“Oh, well, I can carry one a those,” he said, his confidence returning. She placed their daughter into his arms, Robb’s hands beneath his arms just in case “Whatcha name er?”

“Abigale,” Margaery said with a smile so wide her face hurt.

“Abigale’s a good name. It’s in the bible,” Robb told him, his eyes wide as they looked at each other and she could barely contain her laughter. She knew Robb wasn’t actually certain of that, but she gave him a nod to let him know he was correct. 

“She ain’t doin’ much,” Rickon said finally.

“Well, she’s only been here a few minutes really. She’s going to sleep most of the time for a while. Sleep, eat, cry—”

“And shit. That’s what Arya said,” Rickon finished.

“Rickon! Don’t say that word.”

He looked up at her offended. “I was just peatin’ what Arya said.”

“Don’t. She’ll get ya in trouble,” Robb ordered with a smothered chuckle.

A knock at the door caused them all to look up and soon the room was filled with their. Arya was the first to speak. “We were tired of waitin’.”

“Alright, I’m done,” Rickon announced. “Can I go play?” 

Margaery laughed and took Abigale back from him. “Yes.” He hopped from the bed then leaned over to place a kiss on the baby’s head and then pulled Margaery a bit to place a kiss on her cheek. He pushed past everyone else and out the door. 

Olenna took her chair beside the bed and held her arms out. “Give me my great grandchild,” she ordered. Robb was the one to settle her into Olenna’s arms and Dany handed Margaery a large glass of water, which she drank down in a few swallows. 

“You’re both beautiful,” Loras declared and dropped a kiss on his sister’s cheek. 

Jon had his arms wrapped around Dany, both of them smiling sweetly. “Do we have a name?” she asked.

“Abigale Stark.”

Olenna smiled down at her great grand-baby. “Yes, you will be trouble for your parents, won’t you? Give them the fuss they’ve given us.”

Margaery scowled at her grandmother. “The _ fuss _ , as you call it, is why you’re holding your great granddaughter so don’t complain too much.”

Her grandmother ignored her and instead stroked her fingers gently over the baby’s cheek. “She is quite beautiful.”

“The rest of us would like to get a look at her,” Loras sassed at Olenna who raised her head and smirked. “Come on, Grandmother, you can’t keep her all to yourself.”

“I can and I will,” she declared.

“Grandmother, allow the others to see her.”

“I haven’t seen a single person wash their hands,” she said as she looked around the room. 

Mace was the first to the bathroom to scrub his hands and was back in the room in a flash, taking the baby from his mother. “I don’t usually fight you on many things, but holding my first grandchild is one of them.” Olenna rolled her eyes and stood from the chair to allow Mace to sit. “Oh, she’s just as beautiful as you said,” he gushed. 

“Margaery,” Dany’s voice cut over them all. “Would you like something to eat?”

“Yes. I’m famished.”

Dany left the room, Jon following behind her. Arya took a seat on the corner of the bed, her tummy just beginning to really show. Her sister in law appeared to find it difficult to keep her hands from the slight swell. Gendry teased her regularly about how she was glowing and that usually got him a stern look, a punch to the arm, and one time a stomp on the foot. He took it all in stride, finding pleasure in teasing his wife. 

Gendry stood behind her and ran his hands over her shoulders. “What’d Rickon say?”

“He got bored quick,” Robb chuckled. 

“And was unhappy she was a girl.”

“Little sisters aren’t so bad,” Robb said with a wink to Arya.

Loras entered the room followed by Garlan and Willas. “We all washed our hands. Now can one of us have her?”

Garlan nudged him with his elbow. “I should get to go first.”

“I’m Margaery’s favorite brother,” Loras argued. “Clearly I should get to go first.”

Willas rolled his eyes and Margaery smiled and took the baby from her father. “Willas, come have a seat.”

He beamed at her as her other two brothers looked at her with indignation. She handed Abigale over to Willas. “Oh, aren’t you precious?” He looked up at Margaery. “You did a good job.”

She grinned at him. “Thank you.”

Margaery let everyone talk around her, never taking her eyes from her daughter until Dany said her name, bringing her back to the present. She gave her a smile and a tray was placed on her lap with a large bowl of chicken and dumplings. She looked up at Dany gratefully and tucked in as Jon finally took a turn holding his niece.

“Hello, sweet Abigale,” he cooed and Margaery couldn’t help but look at Dany where she sat on the edge of the bed, watching her husband as he gently stroked his fingers over Abigale’s hair. She knew that look she was certain she used to look at Robb that way when he’d hold baby Rickon. Dany must have realized she was staring and caught Margaery’s eyes, a blush to her cheeks. Margaery finished her food and Dany cleared away the dishes and when she returned, Jon ushered her over to take his seat and he set the baby down in her arms.

Margaery’s eyes grew watery at watching her friend fall in love with Abigale. “Look at you,” she whispered to the baby. “Aren’t you the most gorgeous thing.” She let out a soft giggle, but had to reach up and wipe her tears before handing the baby back to Margaery. 

“Anyone left?”

“Arya and Gendry. Where did they go?” Dany asked Jon.

He turned to the door. “I’ll find em.”

Arya walked into the room a few moments later, followed by Gendry. “Sorry, there was too many people in here and I was hot,” she explained.

She took a seat in the chair and Robb handed over the baby. “You two are the last ones for the day,” he said as he settled into the bed with Margaery. 

“I’m your Aunt Arya. I’ll let you be as wild as ya want. So ya just come find me if ya wanna cause trouble.”

  
“Um, you’re currently pregnant with your own babe. Better not say things like that,” Robb warned.

“I didn’t say anything I didn’t mean,” she said with a smirk. “Besides, we all know mine will run over all the rest.”

Margaery smiled as she leaned back against the pillows, knowing that sleep was near. The sounds of her family soothing her all too easily. Arya handed the baby to Gendry and he held her to face him, a bright smile on his face. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep our hellion from causing too much destruction.” 

Her eyes popped open as Abigale began crying and she was immediately sitting up as Gendry handed her back to her. She looked at Robb and nodded toward the vanity. “Get another diaper,” she ordered and he climbed from the bed and did her bidding. 

Gendry and Arya were standing at the door. “You want us to take Rickon with us?”

“No. He might decide he wants to see her again. Don’t want you two panicking cause you can’t find him.”

“Then I’m going to take my wife home and feed her. Let us know if you need anything,” Gendry called over his shoulder as he led Arya out of the room. 

Robb lifted her into his arms, her fussing having stopped. He looked over at Margaery and smiled. “Can I get you anything?”

“No. Perfect,” she said softly. “Might doze off for a minute.”

“If anyone deserves sleep it’s you. We’ll be fine,” he said as she grabbed a few more pillows and propped them on the bed for him as he lay back, Abigale resting on his chest as her eyes drifted closed. Margaery took his hand in hers and he smiled over at her before he pressed his lips to the top of the baby’s head. “I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have other scenes from other couples and also a prequel two-parter showing how Arya and Gendry got together. Be on the lookout for that.


	4. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany have an evening with a grumpy Rickon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! We're back again! 
> 
> All of you know how much we love our little Rickon and we have some more of him for you. He's going through a bit of a rough spot, but Jon and Dany are going to help him through it. We hope everyone is well and staying safe. Please take care of yourselves <3

“You’ve always had fun at our house,” he prodded him. 

Rickon had never so stubbornly resisted staying with them. It had been weeks, Dany and Jon both trying everything they could to entice him. But he had staunchly refused. It was only when Dany mentioned Margaery could use the break because the new baby was keeping them awake and they had to wrangle with Rickon that they’d made the decision he was going to come to their house for the night whether he liked it or not. 

It was proving to be an endeavor in frustration, though. Rickon almost growled at him when he told him he was staying the night. It hurt. More than he wanted to admit. Him and Rickon had always been close; he never thought it’d be any other way. If it wasn’t for Marg and Robb, he wouldn’t have pushed at all.

“I like  _ my  _ house,” he said defiantly as he stepped up the few steps of the porch and into theirs. 

“Everything alright?” he heard Dany ask from the kitchen. Rickon ignored her completely, walking right past her without a word. 

Jon put his little bag beside the door and saw the sad look upon Dany’s face. “Did he answer you?” he asked, his hurt and frustration seeping through, not willing to put up with Rickon being disrespectful.

She put a calming hand on his arm. “Leave him,” she urged and let Shaggydog in behind him. They watched the great wolf follow Rickon’s trail to the room they had for him. “Did he say anything to you?” she whispered.

“He started hollerin’ and woke up the baby, which pissed Robb off. I think he only agreed to come with me because he could see the wild look in his eye,” he said with a slight smirk. “Margaery was tryin’ to coax him, too, but he wasn’t havin’ it. I ain’t got no idea what’s gotten into em.”

She smoothed her hands over her large belly as she gave a pitiful pout. It would only be a few weeks and their little one would be there with them. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her stomach. “How’s my little one?”

“Kicking me like crazy,” she muttered. She braced her hands on the small of her back and twisted a bit. “And when they’re not doing that, they’re sleeping so they can be  _ sure  _ to keep me awake.”

“Be nice to your mama,” he chuckled as he rubbed her tummy. A firm kick was his answer.

Dany’s smile came and went like spring rain, her eyes turning to focus over his shoulder. Rickon had come into the room, as dark and glowering as a storm cloud. His little brow harsh over his eyes, lips pulled down into a frown, the bottom one stuck so far out he’d trip on it if he took a step. Made Jon think of a thunderhead and how they covered everything in darkness.

“You hungry? I’m almost done with dinner,” Dany told him, keeping her tone sweeter than his brother’s behavior deserved.

The little boy looked torn between wanting to be angry and filling his empty stomach. “I reckon if you cooked.”

He looked at his wife who had her lips pressed together to hide her smile. “Well, I suppose you’ll have to suffer through steak biscuits.”

Rickon’s eyes widened. “With gravy?”

“Mmm, and potatoes. But if you aren’t hungry I’m sure Shaggydog will be glad to eat your portion.”

Rickon snarled his nose. “Nah, Shaggy don’t like gravy.”

“Go wash up,” she ordered and waddled back into the kitchen. 

His brother left the room and Jon shook his head. “Your food tames even the wildest beasts,” he said before he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

“And petulant little boys,” she laughed as she put the food into platters. Jon set the table for them. 

Rickon came back, his hands buried in Shaggy’s fur. Jon gave a huff. “Rickon, ya can’t be touchin’ Shaggy  _ after _ ya washed your hands. Go wash em again.”

With a growling groan he stomped off down the hall again. 

Jon looked over to Dany’s smiling face and couldn’t help but hold up his hands in surrender. “We’ve tried to give him manners.”

She rolled her eyes. “You stop picking at him and he’ll be fine,” she said as she sat down at the table, sideways. Her belly wouldn’t allow anything else. 

Rickon walked in again and Jon lifted him into his seat but when he set him down he wasn’t smiling. Instead, he looked up at Jon, that fierce thunderstorm built up again.

“Alright. What’d I do?”

“I’m not a baby!”

“I never said you was.”

“Don’t be pickin’ me up, then.”

Jon felt his heart twist in his chest to see his sullen look and folded arms. “Alright, Little Man. I won’t do it again,” he said softly as he took his seat. 

Dany cleared her throat. “Rickon, how many biscuits would you like?”

He looked at Jon, his eyes a little narrowed, lips twisted to the side. “How many you eatin’?”

“Three.”

“Then I want three,” he told Dany with a nod of his head. 

“You sure—” Dany’s hand on his knee interrupted him. He reckoned she thought a question like that would only make his brother angrier so he took another route. “I’ll take two to start and if I finish them I’ll have another,” he said as he took Dany’s hand beneath the table. “Need to leave room on my plate for taters anyway.”

Dany served Jon first, then Rickon. As she went to put the third biscuit on Rickon’s plate he shook his head. “Two fer now.” She gave him a nod in return, her bottom lip held tight between her teeth. 

They passed dinner in conversation about his fishing trip with Gendry and Arya, how  _ they _ let him put the worm on his own hook and take his fish off of it. He told them how Abi cried too much and all Bran did was talk about Talla. It was becoming clear to Jon that Rickon was feeling left out, and perhaps he thought they were leaving him out as well.

He’d perked up a bit and was acting almost like his old self until the baby suddenly kicked hard enough to rattle the table, Dany’s belly having been pressed against the edge. They both laughed and Jon rubbed his hand over the spot, but Rickon didn’t look amused at all.

“Can I be excused?” he asked, his little voice low and serious.

Jon saw the concern on Dany’s face as she looked at him and he cleared his throat. “Why don’t you and Dany go play checkers and I’ll do the dishes,” he offered.

Rickon rolled his eyes. “Can’t I just go to my room?”

Dany stood and put a hand on Jon’s shoulder. “Why don’t you play checkers with Rickon and  _ I’ll _ do the dishes?”

He looked up at her in confusion but Rickon readily agreed, climbing from his chair and taking his plate to the sink before going into the living room to wait for Jon. 

“I can do this, really,” he whispered to her.

She gave him a smile. “It’s clear he wants time with you,” she said softly. “I’ll join you in a few minutes, I promise.”

He placed a kiss on her cheek and gave a nod. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure. I’ll get my cuddles from him when he goes to bed.”

He gave her one more kiss to her lips and went into the living room to find Rickon sitting in front of the checker board already setting it up. He sat across from him and watched him put each piece on the board with the utmost concentration. When he was finished, he looked up and nodded. “You go first.”

Jon shook his head. “You set up the board. You go first.”

“You always make me go first.”

“Alright, I’ll go first,” he finally agreed, anything not to upset his applecart. 

He moved his piece and Rickon followed suit, and on it went for the next few minutes. He wasn't playing to lose or win, just keeping them as equal as he could. Finally he was able to move a piece closer to Rickon’s, but knew as soon as he let go of it he’d probably messed up. He watched quietly as his little brother sat deep in thought about his next move. When he finally took it, Jon bit back his grin and slid his piece forward. 

Rickon enthusiastically jumped Jon’s piece and bounced as he took it from the board. “I got ya!”

“Yeah, ya did,” he chuckled.

About ten minutes later Rickon had worked his piece to Jon’s side to make a queen, laughing at his older brother’s misfortune, the sound of it and his bright smile loosening some of the knots that had settled in Jon’s chest. 

When Dany came into the room, she sat on the sofa behind him and surveyed the board. “Oh, Rickon, you’re really beating him this time!”

“I been practicin’ ‘gainst myself!” he said, never looking up at them as he examined the board for his next move. 

Jon, however, heard the slight hitch in Dany’s breath and turned his head up to look at her. She was frowning just as deeply as he was.

They played three games. Rickon won the first and third, Jon the second, but the clock in the corner struck eight before they could start a fourth. 

“Come on, Little Man, time for a bath,” Jon told him. “You got school in the mornin’.”

The happiness on Rickon’s face drifted away and his little brow pulled into a scowl. “I ain't ready, yet.”

“Come on. You know the rules.”

“I’ll go get the water started for you while you clean up the board,” Dany offered, struggling to her feet. Jon jumped up and helped her get steady.

A flurry of racket had them both looking down at Rickon in confusion. He was throwing the pieces and board in the box, some of them flying back out again. “I can give myself a bath. I don’t need no help!” he snarled as he snatched up the game and shoved it onto the shelf before storming off.

“Rickon!” Jon’s voice echoed through the room. “Apologize, now.”

His little fists balled at his side, his breath coming out in shallow huffs, he stopped. “Sorry,” he muttered and left the room. 

Jon headed after him but Dany grabbed his hand. “Stop,” she said softly. “He did as you asked.”

“He was still rude. I ain’t havin’ him talk to you like that.”

“I know. But something is wrong with him, Jon. That’s not the little boy we know. Be patient.”

Heaving a sigh, he nodded and grabbed Rickon’s bag before going upstairs and into the bathroom to find him already in the tub and soaping his body. He pulled out his pajamas and a clean pair of shorts and placed them on the sink. “Don’t forget to dry off ‘fore you put your clothes on.”

“I won’t.”

He stood there for a moment, wrangling with himself, not knowing which direction to take. A stubborn surly Rickon wasn't a mountain he was unused to climbing, but he knew this was different. He didn't want to be treated like a baby, so facing it head on might be best.

“You wanna tell me what’s wrong?” he asked him softly.

“Nothin’.”

“Who you tryin’ ta fool?”

Rickon turned his blue eyes on him, the hurt in them clear as day. “I ain’t tryin’ ta fool nobody. I’m takin’ a bath. You ain’t gotta stand there and watch me.”

Jon had always felt a strong sense of responsibility toward his family, loved them all down to his bones, but Rickon was almost his. Or he used to be. Right then Jon realized how much being a father could and would hurt. He couldn't help but wish for Ned and his wisdom. He had neither, but he did have his memories. And there’d been many times Ned had let him be until his ire had calmed a bit. Lord willing the same would work for Rickon.

He gave his brother a nod. “I’ll leave ya to it, then.”

Dany was in their bedroom brushing out her hair, already in her nightgown. “He’s in there scrubbin’ himself down,” he told her.

“He’s getting so big,” she sighed. “Makes my chest hurt just thinking about it.”

“Mine, too.” He walked up behind her and gently took the brush from her hand. Brushing her hair always soothed them both and they sure needed that. “You think we ain’t been spendin’ enough time with em?”

“Maybe?” she answered and looked up at him. “Did he say that?”

He went on running the brush through her silver hair. “No. He don’t wanna talk ta me at all.”

She reached for one of his hands and gave it a squeeze. “Maybe he’ll talk before he goes to bed. You know he always has before.”

“Aye, if anyone’s able to coax it outta him it’ll be you an your singin’,” he said, forcing a smile.

The bathroom door opened and they both waited for Rickon to holler at them he was finished so he could be sung to. But he didn’t holler, or even show up at their door. In fact, they heard his bedroom door shut. Dany stood from her vanity and Jon followed her down the hall to his room. She knocked on the door and Rickon's muffled voice told her to come in. His room was already dark, Shaggy laid out at the foot of the bed. 

“All done with your bath?” she asked softly. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

She moved slowly into the room. “What song would you like?”

“I don’t want a song,” he said after a moment. 

She hesitantly sat on the edge of his bed and brushed her fingers through his hair. “What about shadow puppets? You always loved those.”

“No. I ain't a baby,” he mumbled. 

Jon stood against the doorframe. “We know you ain't, neither of us said you were.”

“I just wanna go to sleep,” he said as he rolled away from them. 

The expression on Dany’s face mirrored Jon’s heart, both were pained beyond measure. 

She leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Rickon's head. “I love you, sweet boy.” Jon felt an actual lump rise in his throat when she didn’t get a reply. She walked quickly past him and into their room. 

“Want me to leave the door open?” Jon asked.

“No,” was his clipped answer. 

He cleared his throat and swallowed a sigh. “We’re right down the hall if you need anything.”

“I know.”

He closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall just beside it. The ache in his chest had him rubbing over his heart, wishing he could make the pain go away with the simple act. After a couple of deep breaths he went to their bedroom and found his wife sitting on the edge of the bed, silent tears rolling down her beautiful face. He crossed the room immediately and pulled her into his arms. She softly cried and even he allowed a few tears to escape.

She pulled away and he wiped her tears away with gentle thumbs. “I suppose we have to accept that he’s growing up,” she whispered to him.

“It’d be nicer if he eased us into it,” he said as he cupped her face. 

She leaned into his hands. “I already miss him.”

He did too, but the only alternative to him growing up was one Jon didn't even want to contemplate. “Come on. Let’s get you into bed,” he said as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

It was much later, after he’d had his nightly talk with the baby—Dany reading her book and playing with his hair—and they had both settled against each other in the dark that their door opened. Light spilled into the room, the shuffling of feet drawing close. Jon turned over to see Rickon standing by the bed, tears running down his face. Heart aching and lifting at once, Jon motioned him forward and his little brother fell willingly into his arms, crying pitifully. 

He held him close, running his spread palm over his little back and soon, Dany was sitting up behind them, her fingers brushing through Rickon's hair. “Are you alright, my sweet?”

“Can I sleep in here?” he asked, sniffling, breath hitching.

Dany pulled Rickon from his arms and put him between them in the bed, holding his little body against hers. He clung to her and though Rickon was upset, Jon could see the relief on Dany's face to have him close again. He turned over and cuddled them and waited for Rickon to calm. When his crying finally turned to soft sniffles, Jon decided to prod.

“What’s got ya all twisted up, Little Man?”

He rolled over onto his back and swiped a hand under his nose. “Are you gonna stop lovin’ me?”

Dany shook her head. “No. Never.”

“Even when the baby comes?”

“Even then,” she answered. 

“What makes ya think that?” Jon asked.

His little shoulders gave a sad shrug. “Just… nobody got time ta do nothin’ no more. Arya and Gendry are always at that stupid mill and Margaery and Robb are busy with Abi.” He flung his hands out and let them fall. “Bran’s always talkin’ bout Talla or tryin’ to go to Sansa’s. And you’re always here! I don’t never see ya no more,” he whimpered.

“Why don’t you come see us?” Jon asked. “Ya know you ain't never got ta ask. This is your home too.”

He sniffled loud and long. Dany got him a handkerchief off her bedside table and he blew his nose before giving a sigh. “Cause I heard Robb and Margaery talkin’ bout how tired they was cause of the baby and she was tired even before she got here and… I don’t want ya to be tired cause a’ me!” He huffed out an irritated breath. “Bran says I’m too old ta be sleepin’ with ya or have someone sing ta me...”

“You are not,” Dany told him. “Not if you like it. Do you like me singing to you?”

Rickon was quiet for a moment and Jon smiled. “I like it when ya sing ta me.”

She laughed. “Oh hush, you!”

Rickon giggled. “Yes ma’am, I like it. But Margaery’s too busy ta sing ta me.”

Dany pressed a kiss to his brow. “What about this? What if you stay with us for the week and I’ll sing to you all you want. Give Margaery and Robb some time to get used to the baby a little better, and since Bran is at Sansa’s that leaves you here to keep us company during the day.”

“And maybe  _ I’ll  _ take you fishin’,” Jon offered. “What do you think?”

“I don’t wanna be treated like a baby. All them people holdin’ me. But I miss y’all livin’ there. So, I reckon a week will be alright,” he mumbled, sounding bored to tears.

Dany smiled. “I  _ reckon  _ we can spoil you until then.”

He nodded and yawned, little hands reaching for both of them. “Will ya sing ta me now?”

“Of course. Got something in mind or will any ole’ thing do?”

“I like that ‘go ta sleep little baby’ song. Even though I ain't a little baby.”

“No,” Jon said softly as he gave his tummy a gentle shake making him giggle. “You’re our little man. Now and always.”


	5. Something So Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon eases his wife's worries and shows her how perfect their life is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! JW here. My week has been utter shit and I desperately needed some sweetness. Who better to provide it than our precious mountain beans? They never fail to ease my soul. I hope this little glimpse of them does the same for you. <3

  


“Can you believe we made something so perfect?” 

“Course I can. You're her mama.” He wiggled his finger, his daughter's tiny hand wrapped around it. She was sleeping deep, her little belly full of milk, bow mouth still suckling even though she'd stopped nursing several minutes before.

Dany’s soft lips kissed his cheek. “She looks more like you than me.”

He shook his head and gave a quiet chuff. “Ya keep sayin’ that, but she don't.” While she had changed a lot from the day she was born, she'd always looked just like her mama to him. “Her eyes are every bit as beautiful and blue as yours. That nose and chin is all you too.”

“She has your lips and hair. Your ears.”

“Best of both of us then I reckon.” He leaned over and kissed his daughter's dark downy head, her smell filling his nose and always making everything right in the world. “You think she’ll always smell so sweet?”

Dany pulled her close and kissed her too. “I hope so.”

Rachael Anne Snow was nearly a month and a half old and they had yet to see her as anything less than the most precious perfect baby ever born. Robb and Margaery’s little Abi was a very close second. 

“You gonna put her in the cradle tonight?”

Wide worried eyes turned on him. “I know I should, but I don't know if I can,” she said as if she'd just admitted to a horrible crime.

He kissed her puckered mouth. “Then don't. I don't like the thought a’ her all the way over there neither,” he confessed. It was the truth, but he also admitted it for her sake. His chest ached with how she fretted, always thinking she wasn't a good mama. Nothing could’ve been further from the truth. She couldn't have been a better one in his book. “Night’s are startin’ to cool off a little again anyway,” he added in hopes of easing her fretting more. 

She gave him a flash of a smile before staring at their daughter again, looking all the world like she was about to dissolve into tears. “I love her so much, Jon,” she whispered. 

“I know you do, lass. I know,” he assured her, pulling the pair of them into his arms. “You're the best mama any youngin’ could ever hope ta have.”

Dany turned her face up into his neck, her tears warm and wet against his skin. “Then why do I want to set her aside?”

Confusion and concern rocked through him and he pulled away, looking down into her upturned face, her eyes glassy and round, shame etched firmly within them. His heart felt as if it were in a vice. “I don't understand.”

Her beautiful eyes fell closed, more tears slipping free beneath her long lashes, her mouth pressed tight as she swallowed hard. Eyes opening again, she stared into his and licked her lips. “I miss you, so much I ache with it.”

Relief rushed out of him with a heavy breath and he shook his head as he reached up and slid his hand around her face, cupping it gently. “Dany, love, I’m right here. I’ve barely left your side in ages.”

She gripped his wrist, fingers digging deep, her desperation clear. “No, I miss  _ us _ , Jon. I feel like I’m being torn in two,” she whimpered. “I never want to put her down, but I want you— I want us in this bed,  _ alone.  _ I want to feel your hands on me again, to take you inside me.” Her eyes squeezed shut as if she were in physical pain and she pulled away, looking down at Rachael once more, delicately stroking her puffy cheek with the back of one trembling finger. “But I feel so selfish for wanting it. Like I’d be tossing her aside, putting her on a shelf like some trinket so I could play with another. But she's not a trinket and neither are you,” she sobbed quietly. “I feel like I’ve left you behind even though you've been right here. I need you both to have all of me and I just— I don't know how to do that.”

Robb had warned him, Sam too, and he’d been waiting, but his heart was still in pieces for her as he gathered her close once more and kissed her pale hair again and again, his palms spread over her, rubbing soothing arcs up and down her shuddering back. A smile came unbidden to his face and he felt like an ass for it, but he couldn't seem to make it go away. He loved her so. Her and her tender heart that gave every ounce of itself to love everyone it could in equal measure and simply broke when it couldn't. 

He let her cry for as long as she needed, knowing all those pent up emotions were best released, but eventually they slowed to a trickle, quiet sniffling signaling the storm had spent itself. He grabbed one of Rachael's clean diapers they kept on hand on the bedside tables and gently lifted her face to wipe away the tears. 

“I'm sorry,” she whispered.

He shook his head. “Sorry for lovin’ us? I hope not,” he teased gently. 

Thankfully it worked, a pitiful chuff of laughter leaving her. “I meant for being such a mess.”

“You ain't a mess, you're a new mama and I'm a new daddy and we're still figurin’ all this out. Don't mean we're bad at it.” He kissed her forehead before easing Rachael out of her arms and into his. 

“What’re you doing?” she asked, a thread of panic in her voice.

“I'm puttin’ our well fed, clean diapered, and sound asleep baby girl in her cradle for just a bit so we can take care of one another like we're supposed to,” he whispered as he carefully rose to his feet and settled Rachael down into her little bed not two feet from their own. 

He straightened, breath held and glanced at his wife who was sitting up and frozen too, her eyes focused on their daughter, the bed covers clenched tight in her fists. 

In his eyes though, he only saw her beauty, felt the gnawing ache that had been eating at him for the last several weeks rise up ravenous. She’d taken to wearing a delicate lacy silk robe every evening. It was easier to nurse that way. But try as he might to keep himself tamed, the sight of her in it stirred him to a near lather. All the creamy skin it left on display; the column of her throat, the swelling curves of her fuller breasts, the peaks always dark and straining. The soft slope of her waist. The rest hidden, but no less tempting. He knew every inch of her by heart and had been denied the privilege of her for weeks. And if she was ready, no way in hell was he saying no.

More than once, many nights in fact he had needed to flee, leaving his baths till late evening so he could take himself in hand and relieve some of the pressure. She was still healing, exhausted, emotions waxing and waning like the moon. He would’ve been nothing but a selfish lech to demand more from her.

But now she wanted him, needed him, and he would not leave her to pine and ache and yearn with no relief. Sam said six weeks, they were only days from that. Just three. He’d be as gentle as a lamb with her.

Tearing his eyes away for a moment he saw Rachael still sleeping deeply, and moved as silent as he could back to the bed, turning off his lamp as he did. Hers still burned, leaving the room in a soft golden glow.

A crease of worry was still between his wife's brow, he worked to kiss it away as he laid down and pulled her with him. “She ain't wantin’ for a thing, lass, but we are. Lay back and let me take care a’ you. I’ve been achin’ for ya just like you have me.”

“You have?”

He pulled a face. “A’ course I have. Why on earth would you think I wasn't?”

Dany looked down at herself like a child who’d been shamed. “I’m different now. I don't look th—”

He cut her words off with a kiss. “Don’t you dare say nothin’ against yourself,” he ordered before delving his tongue deep, drinking her mewling gasp with hungry lips. She melted under his attention and he followed her down into the pillows. “You’re still the most gorgeous woman I ever laid eyes on, Dany.”

“Jon…”

“No, I won't hear it,” he whispered with a shake of his head, his hand gentle but insistent at her cheek. “I love ya just as ya are. I want ya. I  _ need  _ ya.” 

Full bottom lip tucked tight between her teeth, she nodded and slipped her hand into his hair, pulling him close again, kissing him like she was starving and he was the only meal she’d had in days. He was hard enough to drive nails by the time they broke apart for air. 

“Can you be quiet if I use my mouth on ya?” he asked, trailing a hand over her lace covered hip. 

A strangled noise sounded in her throat. She swallowed and gave another nod, her eyes gone dark as a winter’s dusk. He wasn't so sure she could, but he’d let her try. There was nothing more he wanted than to be buried deep between her thighs but that was too much, too soon, he was certain. He set back and gently brushed her robe off her thighs before reaching for her drawers and ridding her of them. Her scent alone had his cock twitching. 

But he had to stay restrained, take care of her like he’d promised, so he continued his kisses, dropping back over her, taking her sweet mouth again before going further still, across her cheek and up to her ear, down her neck. All those spots that had been neglected for so long, and  _ Lord,  _ he’d missed her. The feel of her tender skin beneath his lips, her soft body rolling against his, hands gripping and grasping at him as her quiet mewls and breathy moans filled his ears. The warm sweet smell of her filling his head.

“Jon.”

“Shhhh. Quiet now,” he shushed her as he ran a hand slowly down her side, barely brushing over her breast, his mouth doing the same to the other, his touches feather light. They still pained her at times and it wouldn't do to cause her more. Her fingers traced up his spine and into his hair, dancing through it as he moved lower, kissing her ribs and belly, the marks their daughter had left upon her skin. One to each hip bone as he slid further still until he was settled between her thighs.

She dropped one to the bed, then the other, watching him, the heat in her eyes lighting a fire in his belly, those full lips bruised pink and still shining from their kisses making him ache something fierce. 

He flexed his hips, pressing his cock into the mattress to ease it as he met her eyes. “I swear I’ll be real gentle, but ya tell me if I hurt ya.”

With another nod her hips strained upward, her thighs and cunt all clenching tight and Jon couldn't help but reach out and cup her heated flesh in his hand. Her eyes fluttered closed, her breath quickening as she pressed into his hold, rocking against him again and again and he knew he could have her falling to pieces in no time, the slick need of her growing warm and wet against his palm. 

He almost let her then, but his own need rose up and he replaced his hand with his mouth, slid his tongue up through her folds, craving her taste, one he hadn't had the pleasure of in months. And pleasure it was. She was different but the same, the bite strong though just as sweet. Her sharp intake of breath and trembling thighs making it all the sweeter. 

With that one swipe she had the sheets clenched in her fists, eyes squeezed shut and her plump lips parted as her lungs snatched at the air, breasts heaving. He had to call on his weeks of self restraint once more to keep him where he was, to not give into the wolfish urge to climb over her and bury himself inside her. He returned to his task, drawing back enough to watch her as he played, licked and laved at her. Circled ‘round the swollen bud in slow sweeps. Sucked it gently into his mouth to tease and torment.

Before long she had his hair fisted in her hands, pulling him closer as her hips moved in time with his tongue, soon taking over the rhythm he’d set. He glanced up at her and nearly lost himself at the picture she made. Hooded midnight eyes watching him unravel her. Chest and cheeks flushed a warm red, plump lip speared by her teeth, her beautiful body tight and trembling with pleasure. 

A grunt worked its way free from his chest, hips flexing into the bed again as he feasted all the more. His hands went to her bountiful breasts, their peaks dark and straining, too tempting to leave alone. He pinched, tender and teasing and Dany released one fist full of his hair to clamp a hand over her mouth, muffling the high-pitched whimper she gave, keeping it prisoner in her throat. 

And those that followed as he suckled harder, flicked faster, twisted and tugged. 

She broke. Every inch of her shuddering and shaking and sweat sheened. He eased his torment, released her sensitive nipples, lapped at her languidly, and kissed her trembling thighs until she seized up on him, face covered by her hands as a soft sob sounded. 

He knew her well enough not to be overly worried, sometimes they hit her hard, tore free all the feelings she’d been bottling up and let them spill out. And Lord knew she'd been doing that. 

Carefully climbing back over her, he gently kissed at her fingers as his own brushed her damp hair from her face. She came out of hiding, looking too pitiful by far, the sight a cinch tightening around his heart as she pulled him to her, his face trapped in her hands while wet kisses peppered to his lips and cheeks, her soft sniffles and stuttering breaths making his soul hurt.

He returned them all and then some. “I’m right here, lass. I got ya,” he whispered before settling himself on top of her, careful to keep the worst of his weight on his arms. She clung to him, face tucked into his neck, arms and hands holding him to her as if she feared he might slip away. Then her legs locked around his hips and sealed their bodies together.

It took all he had to hold himself back from taking more of the velvet heat cradling his aching cock, so slick and hot and still pulsing from her release. He groaned and gave a slow thrust, and then another, coating himself in her flood.

“Jon, please. Inside me,” she begged breathlessly beneath him.

He thrust again, his want, his  _ need _ to give into her plea an animalistic thing. But he couldn't,  _ wouldn't _ hurt her. He took her mouth in a ravenous kiss instead, swallowing down her protests and pleasure, letting her take his with teeth and tongue while his hips never slowed his cock’s slow slide through her soaked and swollen folds. 

Hers tilted and it was a near thing, slipping into her hungry heat, but somehow he managed not to despite his throbbing want and it was his turn to beg with a strained whisper husked into her ear. “Slow, lass. I don't wanna hurt ya.”

She shook her head and sharp nails dug into his backside, demanding and defiant, pulling him even closer. “You won't.”

He gave another groan, deeper and desperate, slid through twice more. “Aye, I will,” he warned her gently as he pulled away enough to stare down into her beautiful eyes, still so dark with need. She wasn't making things easy on him. He ran his thumbs over her temples and kissed her slow and sweet, pouring all his heart into it, not wanting her to feel rejected. “I want you too much ta be easy,” he reasoned, rough and raspy against her lips, “and I ain't willin’ to put another youngin’ on ya so soon.” With a deliberate push and pull, he rubbed over her clit, both of them shuddering with hunger. “Just a little longer, alright?” he grunted and shoved forward again. “We’ll be creative just a little longer.”

Her pout nearly made him laugh, but then a wicked gleam sparked in her eyes and he almost spilled then and there. “Raise up,” she whispered, “at least let me help.”

There was no need for her to ask twice. He pressed up on his hands and rocked into her just as one of her hands reached down between them. Jon couldn't help but follow its path with his eyes, the coil deep in the base of his spine winching tighter as he watched her slip over her soaked cunt and gather her juices before taking him in hand and giving a slow gliding squeeze root to tip. 

The air rushed out of him, the pressure sharp and searing. “Fuck, Dany.”

“Keep going, don't stop,” she encouraged as she lifted her hips and pressed the length of him back into the cradle of her cunt with her palm trapping him from above. 

He did as told, watching as his cock thrust through and drew back from her grasping hold, again and again, his speed increasing with each roll of their hips, her soft whimpers only driving him further. The wall of gluttony was rushing towards him and he tore his eyes away from the raw and rousing sight to meet her eyes again. 

“You need to come with me.”

It wasn't a question. Only another craving he knew they both had. 

She nodded and her dark gaze flickered to her breasts and back. Jon needed no other encouragement. He bent his head over her and as gentle as he could he laved and suckled at one tight rosy peak, a sweetness spreading over his tongue he was sure he’d think on later. But Dany bucked beneath him, a soft cry torn from her throat, her hand pressing down, cunt a luscious clenching cage doing the same from below and the tether snapped. 

He was thrown into the abyss to fall with her, lights bursting behind his eyelids, his body rocked by wave after wave of pleasure. He fell over her, face buried in her neck, hips still thrusting as his seed spilled over their bellies with each lunging jerk it gave until there was no more to give. No better than a dried husk, he panted and heaved, Dany in much the same shape under him. He rolled off her, grunting as he slipped from her hand and slapped against his stomach. 

For several long moments they just laid there, staring and smiling at one another, his hand on her thigh, hers around his wrist, both sated after so long left wanting neither wanted to move. But he’d made a mess of them both, so he gave her hand a kiss and as easy and quietly as he could got to his feet and peeked into the little cradle beside their bed. 

Rachael was still sleeping like the babe she was, none the wiser to her parents passionate romp. He threw Dany a wink and a grin as he rounded the bed and she smiled, a hand reached out to him. Jon leaned over her and kissed her, much more thoroughly than he’d intended. 

His wife slid a hand down his cheek when he finally eased away, her smile still there, only softer. 

“All better now?” he whispered.

She gave a slow blink and licked at her bruised lips. “All better. You?”

“All better,’ he answered with a nod and stole another kiss, too pleased by far to see the contentment in her beautiful face again. “We might have ta be quiet, or maybe sneaky from now on, but we got it all, lass. The perfect life. You and me and our baby girl.”

Her thumb slid across his bottom lip, lingered in the corner of his mouth, big blue eyes a little misty, but happy all the same. “I love you, Jon Snow.”

“Love ya more, Dany Snow.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. You Are So Precious to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya isn't so sure she likes being pregnant, but Rickon is always around to make things better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back again! We just can't stay away from these mountain beans. :) Time for us to visit the Waters clan. Arya is having a time of it but we'll let you see what we mean. Enjoy and thank Ash for this, she did a good 98% of it cause she's awesome. <3

She slowly pushed herself up from the bed, finding even that task was becoming more difficult. Voices were mumbling from the other room and she was too nosy not to go see who it was. She grabbed her robe from the foot of the bed and used it to cover herself up as she walked out. 

Rickon was sitting on the counter beside Gendry where he was cooking something on the stove. Her little brother’s feet swang, thumping and bumping into the cabinets. Neither realized they had company.

“Arya likes bacon, too,” Rickon said.

“She used to ‘fore she got pregnant. Makes her sick to even smell it, now,” Gendry offered. “And she don’t need to be bendin’ over bein’ sick, does she?”

“Nah, she’s big! She’d fall over.”

Arya rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. She glared at Rickon who stared at her with wide eyes. “I’m glad you think I’m so huge, little one, but ya can run on home if it bothers ya.”

Rickon tilted his head at her. “It don’t bother me, Arya. You’re just bigger than Dany and Margaery was.”

She could see Gendry trying not to laugh as he turned back to the stove. “Rickon, run on home,” she urged.

“I can’t,” he said with a put upon sigh. “Margaery and Robb had ta go inta town with the Abi. And Jon and Dany just got Rachael ta sleep so they all asked Gendry if I could stay with ya. Aren’t ya happy I’m here?”

Arya’s shoulders sagged, guilt pressing on them. “Yes. What’re you two makin’?”

“Griddle cakes!” he said excitedly. 

“Rickon, can ya run in my room and get the pillow laying on the foot of the bed?” she asked him.

He jumped down with a loud smack of his feet as Gendry took the cakes from the griddle and turned to face her. “Want somethin’ ta drink?”

“Water,” she answered before she moved around to the table, her hands rubbing over her belly. Rickon was right. She was much bigger than Dany and Margaery. Everyone said it was only cause she was smaller than them and she’d show different than them. 

Rickon came back with the pillow and she folded it in half and put it behind her back as she sat back in the hard chair. 

  
Gendry handed her a glass of water before turning to Rickon. “Get the butter for us.” Rickon did as he was told, getting the butter as well as the syrup. He put them on the table and Gendry handed him three plates and the silverware. “Just like I taught ya,” he reminded as he nudged Rickon to the table who smiled proudly at his sister. 

He’d grown so much over the last year. The last traces of baby had faded from his face, and even some of his mannerisms were different, leaving him more a young boy than the little bundle they had all coddled and cooed over. He set out all the plates then the silverware and napkins. She grabbed him as he tried to walk past her and he looked at her wide-eyed, surprised and maybe a bit worried he was in trouble. She simply pulled him into a hug and placed a kiss on his on top of his rusty curls. 

He wiggled away as soon as she eased her hold on him. “What was that ‘fore?”

“Cause you’re sweet and precious and I’m pregnant and felt like it.”

He gave her a look that was far too Jon-like, his brow all furrowed before he accepted it with a nod. “Okay.”

Gendry set the plate of pancakes in the center of the table and several fried eggs on another plate.

Arya served herself and was cutting into her pancakes when Rickon’s voice sounded, “Ain’t we gonna say ‘grace’?”

She and Gendry both stopped and looked at one another then him. “Is that somethin’ you been doin’ with the others?” she asked.

“I pray with Margaery every night and sometimes when I ‘emember we say grace.”

Arya looked at Gendry and he shrugged before turning to Rickon. “Alright, little man, you lead us.”

"You're gonna let me do it?" he asked in surprise. They both nodded and he happily put his hands together and they did as well, all bowing their heads over their plates. "God is good. He gave us food. God is good. He made my family. Help Arya like bacon again. It's only right," he added with a sigh and Arya heard Gendry snort. She kept her eyes firmly closed so she wouldn't lose it. "Amen."

"Amen," they echoed. She put her bite of pancakes into her mouth and smiled at Gendry who tilted his head at the little boy. "Who taught ya to pray like that?"

"Nobody teached me. I just figured it out," he told them before he shoveled a bit of eggs into his mouth.

Arya smiled at him. "It was a nice prayer, and thoughtful."

"Feel like you could eat bacon, now?"

She chuckled. "No."

He looked at her for a minute and shrugged. "Well, Dany's always sayin' that sometimes God takes his time ta answer prayers."

Gendry looked up at his wife and gave her a smile that to her embarrassment had heat rising to her cheeks and tears welling in her eyes. "That he does."

—

"Arya! Sam's here," Gendry called from the front porch and she rolled to her back with a groan.

Sam knocked before walking into the room with Gendry. "I was up here to check on Jon and Dany's little one, but thought I'd kill two birds with one stone and check on you as well, that alright?"

She nodded. "Sure." Gendry shut the door behind them and stood nearby. "Alright, I'd like to get a measurement of your belly, if ya don't mind."

With a great breath, she pushed herself into a sitting position then released it. With another deep one, she pushed herself to her feet, Gendry's hand reaching to help her. "Do I need to take off my robe?"

"To get an accurate reading, I need the robe off." She unsashed it as Sam urged her to stand by the table at the foot of their bed. He pulled out his measuring tape and wrapped it around the widest part of her and wrote down the measurement. Then measured right beneath her breasts all the way down her belly to the top of her pubic bone. He wrote down that measurement and looked up at her. "Any pain?"

She shook her head. "Just some achin’ in my back and down against my lady parts."

"What does that feel like?"

"A lot of pressure. Like a really big burp that gets suck in your throat but down south."

Sam made a face and tilted his head. "I don't think I've ever heard it described like that."

"Only way I can think of describin’ it."

He chuckled and gave a nod. "Alright, let me ask you a few more questions. Are you and Gendry still having intercourse?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Look at me." When his eyes met hers she threw up her hands. "How!?"

Sam gave her a sympathetic smile but she wanted to throw something at him heavy enough he would never think to smile at any pregnant woman like that again. Gendry might work. "Apologies,” Sam offered, “but they say intercourse could push the baby to be born."

Arya crossed her arms over her belly. "According to your calculations, they ain't supposed to be here, yet."

"They aren't. Not according to your cycle." She heaved a sigh. "Get on the bed for me and lay back against the pillows.” She did as he asked and soon, Sam was examining her while she winced at the intrusion of his fingers. But his eyes went wide as he looked between them both. He pressed again and she grunted that time, to let him know he was hurting her. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, not liking the look on his face at all. 

Sam sat up and went to the basin to wash his hands, then turned back to them. "You're dilated. Third of the way."

"What's that mean?"

"It means your cervix, what’s holding the baby in, is widening to let the baby out.”

Her whole body felt hot at once as he removed his stethoscope from his bag. He listened to her heart, no doubt hearing it pounding away, and her breathing before moving to her belly. Gendry was beside her and thankfully took her hand. “What does that mean?” she asked again.

“It means you’re in this bed until you have the baby.”

Her eyes widened. “That could be another month.”

Sam nodded. “I know. But you’re not far enough along for you to be dilated so much. We need to keep pressure off.”

“So I’m stuck here?” she questioned.

Sam looked down at her. “It’s better than losing the baby cause it came too early. I don’t want ya eating a lot of salty foods, either. Your ankles are more swollen than I like. Try to elevate them while you're in bed.”

“Anything else? Is she in danger?” Gendry fretted.

Sam winced and gave a sigh. “I don’t like it, to be honest. I wish you were in town and closer. But your water breaks or you start having contractions, you send someone down to get me. Alright?”

She could only nod, too stunned at all he’d just divulged. Gendry walked him out as she wrapped her robe back around her and settled on the bed facing the wall. The bed shifted behind her soon after and Gendry wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. “You alright?”

“No,” she answered honestly. “It ain’t like I felt up to doin’ much a’ anything. But now I’m stuck here. And the baby could be in danger.” She rolled partially to her back and stared up at his concerned face. “I’m terrified, Gendry.”

He took her hand in his. “I know. Me, too. But we gonna get through this. You an’ me. No matter what.”

“That’s a pretty big  _ what _ .”

He nodded and brushed her hair back from her face. “I know. But I’m up for it if you are.”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

“Can I get ya anything?”

She tugged his arm over her a little tighter. “Just hold me, okay?”

He placed a kiss on her temple and rested his hand over her belly. “As long as you want.”

*~*

Two weeks confined to bed and Arya was ready to climb the walls. She was doing her best to be patient, but she was losing that fight. She didn’t have much patience to begin with. Not to mention that all of her food lacked flavor because Gendry refused to salt it or let anyone who brought her food do it either. She was restless and ready to kill everyone who offered her a smile.

Rickon had taken to coming to visit her when he finished with school for the day. He’d tell her about the other kids and his lessons and even bring her a picture to cheer her up. Truth was, he was the only bright spot most days.

Neither she nor Gendry were sleeping. She was too uncomfortable and tossed and turned and she kept Gendry up. A part of her was pleased he was suffering from  _ something _ through all of this. 

That morning was like any other, she got up and went to the bathroom, did her business, and was shuffling back to the bed when she felt a gushing of water leaking down her thighs and puddling on the floor beneath her. 

It happened that Margaery was standing in the kitchen, having brought her breakfast. She looked up, feeling panic race through her as Margaery’s eyes widened. Arya was shaking her head as her sister-in-law rushed to her and helped her to her room and cleaned her up. That’s when the back pain she’d been feeling since the day before stretched around and encompassed her belly. She let out a deep groan. 

Margaery stripped the bed from its linens and called out the window. “Gendry!” The slam of the screen door echoed through the house as Margaery helped her onto the bed and worked to get pillows propped behind her. “Send Jon to get Sam!”

Gendry raced out and she could hear him calling for Jon and even Robb’s voice hollering back. The sound of the car racing down the mountain filled the room soon after and Margaery stood and held her hand until Gendry returned. 

He came in heaving and panting, blue eyes wide. “What do we do?” 

“Get some towels you don’t mind being ruined.”

Arya shook her head, the panic and fear she felt rushing into her voice. “It’s too soon.”

They both looked at her, and she could see they would give anything to make this not so, but Margaery stepped forward. “Your water broke. The baby is coming now.” Another contraction took her and she gritted her teeth through it as Gendry took her hand. When it stopped Margaery was there with a cool rag wiping it over her brow. “You gotta breathe through them.”

“Does that make em hurt less?”

“No. Keeps you from passing out,” she said and held the rag on her head. Gendry left the room and came back with towels and another contraction started. She held her breath until half way through when she heard Gendry’s voice telling her to breathe. She saw stars when she finally let it out. Margaery and Gendry managed to get a few towels wedged beneath her as they waited for Sam. 

Margaery left to fill the pitcher with more water as Gendry curled up beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m scared,” she confessed.

“Hey, we can get through this,” he whispered. “You’re the strongest person I know. Ain’t seen nothin’ that could get ya. This ain’t no different.”

“What about the baby?” she whispered and he pressed a kiss to her brow, lingering. 

He pulled back and brushed his fingers over her jaw. “They gotta be a fighter too. Can’t have you as a mama and back down from it.”

She took a deep breath as she felt another one build and gripped his hand tight. “Gendry,” she hissed and Margaery came back into the room and stopped. She looked at the clock that sat on the dresser. “That’s three minutes,” she said, looking at them worriedly.

“That bad?” Gendry asked, and she could hear the worry in his voice.

“The quicker they come the closer she is to giving birth,” she said softly and placed the bowl beside Arya and bit her lip. “I’ll be right back. She starts having another one, you time it,” she said as she rushed from the room. Arya had two more in the time Margaery was gone. She returned with Dany. “Alright, did she have another one?”

Gendry looked at her. “Two,” he answered.

Margaery shared a look with Dany who moved to sit beside her, her smile soft. “Robb is watching all the babies. We’re here with you until Jon gets back with Sam. And if this little baby decides they’re too impatient to be here, then me and Margaery will help you.”

“You ever helped someone have a baby?” she gasped.

“Well, we’ve both had one ourselves and helped each other so...” Arya rested back against the pillows, already too tired to argue. “You mind if I look to see if I can see the baby?” Dany asked.

Arya shook her head, knowing what she would find as she could feel the pressure had doubled. Gendry was so still he could have been a statue beside her. Dany pushed her legs apart and sat back, looked at Margaery. “You knew already.”

“No,” Margaery said as she moved to the end of the bed and looked for herself, her eyes widening. “Arya, you didn’t say anything about the baby moving.”

She didn't answer. Another contraction hit and she felt like she was being torn apart. She screamed and Dany stood from the bed and washed her hands. She sat down between her legs again and took a deep breath while rubbing Arya's knees. “Alright, here’s what we’re going to do. Next time you have a contraction, you’re gonna push,” she said with a nod. 

“Sam ain’t here,” she gasped and hated the tears that slid down her cheeks.

“I know. But this baby doesn’t seem to want to wait. So, you’re going to push.”

Arya nodded. It was quickly building again and there was no stopping it. She sat forward and pushed as hard as she could and when the contraction ended she fell back against the pillows. 

“That was great!” Dany cheered her. “Do the same thing with the next one.”

Margaery wiped a cool rag over her head. “Sit up, Arya. Let Gendry sit beside you and take your weight.”

When she sat up, Margaery pulled the pillows from behind her and Gendry slid into place. Not only was it more comfortable, but it was reassuring to feel him wrapped around her, to have his scent there. Her home. Another one swelled up quickly and she pushed as hard as she could. She didn’t know how long this routine carried on. She only knew she was exhausted when Sam finally came in, placing his black bag on the bed and moved to wash his hands.

“How are you doing Arya?”

“Fuckin’ peachy,” she breathed as she rested back against Gendry. She was sweating, she was in pain, she wanted to kill everyone in hopes that their suffering would lessen hers. Sam took up Dany’s spot who moved to the other side of the bed. 

Another contraction took her before he could say anything and her feet actually lifted from the bed as she pushed. Dany gripped her beneath the knee and Margaery did the same to the other side. “Lookin’ real good, Arya. You just gotta keep pushin’,” Sam encouraged. “I think a few more and the head will be out.”

She slumped back against Gendry for only a moment before she was tensed and pushing again. She was spent. She knew it. She would sleep for an age when this was done. The rag was back on her head and her husband was urging her to give it all she had. He’d be the first one she killed. Then resurrect him to help her take care of this baby.

The next push had the pressure shift and Sam looked up at her with a smile. “I’m holding a beautiful baby’s head in my hands. A few more!”

“Come on, Arya,” Dany urged. “Dark hair. Bring them home,” she whispered. 

The next push, the pressure rushed away and she sagged back against Gendry, letting out a cry as she knew their baby was here. 

Little cries filled the air and Sam looked up at them with a smile. “Welcome to the world, Baby Boy Waters,” he said as he handed the baby up to Arya who cried unashamedly. She was barely cognizant of Margaery cleaning the baby up. She stared down at his perfect little face as he cried with her. Gendry had his brow pressed against the back of her head and she swore she heard a sniffle and sob. 

She tried to bask in it, to focus on them both, but another pain took her and she dropped her head back onto Gendry's shoulder with a groan.

“What is it? What's wrong?” he asked, fretting and frantic. 

“Huh.” Everyone looked at Sam and he stared back at them wide eyed. “Do...twins run in the Stark family? The Waters?”

Gendry shook his head. “No. Wh-wait! Are you tellin’ me there’s two?”

Dany moved from her side down to where Sam was sitting and covered her mouth and looked up at them. “Twins!”

Arya shook her head. “I can’t do it again. I just had a baby,” she complained and Dany brushed her hair from her face. “Don’t make me do it again,” she begged.

“It’s not up to me. I think you should hope, instead, for only two. We don’t know if there’s another one behind this one,” Sam warned.

  
“Don’t you speak that evil on me,” Arya snapped and looked down at the sweet boy now resting quietly in her arms. She leaned over to kiss him and her belly contracted again. “Oh sweet mercy,” she gasped and looked back at Gendry. “I love ya, but we ain’t ever havin’ sex again.”

“It was you who insisted on this,” he muttered against her ear.

The pain grew and grew and she shifted, trying to get away from it. But there was no escaping. “Oh fuck!” Margaery took the baby from her and swaddled him and placed him into the cradle beside the bed. “No rest!” she grunted as she pushed. 

“Alright, just like before. Breathe and push,” Sam said calmly.

She nodded as Margaery and Dany took up their places once more and grabbed her legs. This time didn’t seem to take nearly as long. Although, she didn’t actually have much concept of time, just pain and pushing and panting. But soon another baby was in Sam’s arms and crying their tiny head off. “Another boy!”

Sam cleaned him off and handed him to her. She was so exhausted, but loved his precious little face instantly. “You was hidin’, weren't ya?” she whispered and brushed his puffy cheek. She flicked her eyes up at Sam. “Tell me ya don’t see another one.”

He shook his head and gestured to Margaery for the basin. “Hand that over, would you?”

She handed him the bowl and Arya heard something plop into it, but she turned back to the baby in her arms. Gendry moved out from behind her and Margaery handed the other baby to him. There were tears sliding down his cheek as he looked at them both. “Boys,” he said softly. “Two boys.”

She smiled up at him, her eyes hot and burning. Sam said he’d be back in a few minutes to examine both babies and the three of them left the little family sitting on their bed. “No wonder I was bigger than them,” she said finally.

“Ya proved me right,” he murmured.

“Bout what?”

“You’re the strongest person I know,” he said as he looked at her with such adoration in his eyes it actually caused her heart to ache.

“We need names.”

“Well, I think we name the first one Ned.”

Her heart swelled as she looked at him and felt her lip wobble. “Really?”

“Yeah. Your Pa was a good man. Hopefully, they’ll carry on the tradition.”

“What about the other one?” she questioned. “Robert? They was best friends in life. Ain’t no reason we can’t carry that on here.”

“Only my Pa wasn’t such a good man,” he replied.

Her heart broke for him and she needed to fix it. “He was good enough for my Pa to see something in him worth while. And he did try to expose Tywin. That has to count for somethin’.”

Gendry smiled, those beautiful blue eyes she loved so much sparkling bright. “Alright. We’ll name him Robert, but call him somethin’ else.”

“Robbie?” 

“Yeah, I reckon that’s alright,” he said as he placed a kiss to her head.

*~*

Soon their house was flooded with people. Thankfully, Dany and Margaery had helped to clean her and the bed up. Sam examined both babies and told her they both sounded happy and healthy. Robb had gone down the mountain to get Rickon from school and she could hear him come through the door. 

“Aww, but Robb, I wanna go to Dany and Jon’s cause Dany said she was gonna make me some cookies!” He busted through the door and his eyes widened as he took in the two babies. “Dem your babies?”

“No, silly, I stole these from someone else,” Arya deadpanned and watched his mouth fall open. “Yes, these are my babies.”

“You had two?! I didn’t know you could have two!” He looked at Dany. “Why didn’t you do that?”

Dany laughed and shook her head. “Not everyone gets to have two at a time.”

“That’s not fair.” Gendry lifted him from the floor to sit on his lap so he could get a better look at his two cousins laying on the bed between them. “What are they?”

Gendry chuckled. “Well, ya see, this one,” he said gesturing to the bigger one, “is Robbie. And that one,” he said pointing to the smaller one, “is Ned.”

Rickon lifted his head and looked at Arya. “Like Pa!”

She smiled and noticed Robb press his face into Margaery’s hair. “Yeah. That alright?”

“Yeah! So they’re both boys!?”

“Both boys,” she said and clapped a hand on his mouth. “Don’t you go hollarin’ and wake em up.”

He nodded and when she moved her hand, his smile was so wide she thought for sure it would break his face. “They’re gonna be my best friends,” he whispered.

“What about your Abi and Rachael?”

He looked up at Gendry. “Them, too! But I can't show them how to pee outside!”

Dany looked up at Jon who held up his hands, innocently. “I didn’t teach him that.”

“I did,” Robb piped up as he ran a hand over his jaw trying to hide his smile. 

“Well, I think we need to find a photographer and take a picture of our beautiful family,” Dany said as she bounced Rachel in her arms. 

“Give me a few days until I don’t feel like death.”

“Days?” Margaery laughed and Dany followed. “You stopped feeling like death?”

“No. I feel cheated, though, if it only takes days.” They both winked at her and Arya rolled her eyes.

“All a’ ya can leave,” she said as she traced her finger over Ned’s cheek. 

“I think we should,” Robb said, urging Margaery out. “They’re beautiful boys, baby sister. Holler if ya need anythin’.”

“I’ll bring you dinner in a bit,” Margaery offered.

“Thanks,” Gendry called after them.

“Can I hold em?” Rickon asked. Gendry stood from the bed and situated them both before he lifted Robbie and placed him in Rickon’s arms, keeping his hand beneath his head. “Which one is this ‘gain?”

“Robbie.”

“I like that name,” he said with a nod. “Imma teach ya everythin’ ya need to know ‘bout huntin’, fishin’, snakes...”

“No snakes around the babies,” Jon cautioned.

“I know that,” he called over his shoulder and turned back to the baby. “Imma be nicer to ya than they is to me.” A chorus of “Hey!” went up but Rickon ignored them. “And I’ll teach ya some of the songs that Margaery and Dany taught me.” He lowered his voice. “And when we get bigger, we’ll get all of em real good.”

Arya exchanged a look with Jon and they both pointed at each other. “Your fault.”

She leaned back against the pillows and yawned, her jaw cracking.

“Alright, little man. They ain’t had no rest,” Jon told their little brother. “You head on up to our house. Them cookies is on the table.”

Gendry took Robbie from him and Rickon dashed out of the room. “We’re going, too,” Jon said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her head. “Ya done good, little sister. Get some rest.”

She smiled up at him and Dany too, but was too tired to say a word.

When everyone was gone, Gendry shut the door behind them. “Where do you want them?”

“Right where they are,” she said as she shifted down in the bed, wincing as she did. She hadn't ever been so tired and sore. “You gonna lay with us?”

“If ya don’t mind,” he whispered and climbed into bed beside them. 

She yawned again. “I don’t wanna stop lookin’ at them.”

He grinned. “Me either. But you need some sleep.”

Her eyes drifted closed. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah, you are.” He heaved a sigh. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” she mumbled and felt herself drifting toward sleep. She opened her eyes again, to get one more look at her sweet boys. Ned and Robbie. The hell they were gonna wreak on the mountain caused her to smile just as let sleep embraced her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!! Aren't they precious!?!? And Rickon is getting so big! *sniffles and sobs*


End file.
